It has been long known to use mounting posts which extend from an electrical connector to support the connector on a printed circuit board or other substrate to which the electrical connector is to be attached. These mounting posts are insertable into through-holes of the printed circuit board and locate and secure the connector to the printed circuit board prior to permanent connection such as by soldering the electrical contacts of the connector to the printed circuit board.
As may be appreciated, the relative positioning of the mounting posts with respect to the through-holes of the printed circuit board is critical in achieving a secure fit between the connector and the printed circuit board. Variations as between the diameter of the through-hole and the diameter of the mounting post could render insertion of the mounting post in the through-hole difficult. The distance between through-holes of the printed circuit board, as it relates to the distance between the mounting posts, is also critical in assuring proper positioning of the connector with respect to the printed circuit board. Even slight variations between the spacing of the through-holes of the printed circuit board and the spacing of the mounting posts could cause significant interference between the posts and the through-holes so as to render insertion difficult.
In addition, engagement of the mounting posts with the through-holes of the printed circuit board is designed to be a frictional fit so that the connector is temporarily secured to the printed circuit board prior to soldering the connector contacts to the board. This again adds a further complication which renders proper positioning of the posts with respect to the through-holes difficult.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical connector having mounting posts which facilitate the easy mounting of an electrical connector to a printed circuit board.